A Late Night Adventure
by lilyeagle86
Summary: Dan and Phil go on a vacation only to discover that the cabin is filthy. It suddenly becomes night time and they decide to play a game. A game of Truth or Dare.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a Phanfiction. This is another multiple chapter stories. This will only have 2 chapters but I hope that it is still good.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil. I only own the plot. Phan is not real but I wouldn't mind if it was.**

Silence. That's all there was on the road trip to the cabin. Dan and I had decided to go on a vacation together and just take a break from everything.

This last month had been hectic with all the YouTube videos and events that we barely had enough time to just hang out. Granted we did a couple videos together but that's not the same.

"We're here."

"Finally. My butt was starting to hurt."

"And I needed to know that why? You don't have to tell me everything Dan. It's not like I can do anything about it.

"True but I enjoy telling you things like that just to see your reaction."

"Okay Dan. Whatever you say."

"Let's go in. I want to see what our cabin looks like on the inside."

I would have to admit that the outside of the cabin looked like a thing out of a fairytale. The way that all the trees and bushes and leaves surrounded the cabin perfectly to make it look like a hobbit hole above ground. The inside was another story completely.

"Oh my god Phil. Did you know about this?"

"I"m as surprised as you are."

Let's just say that it wasn't a pretty sight. There was food leftovers all around the place, broken wall pieces on the floor, and the worst of all was that there were dead rodents on the floor. Nobody had cleaned this for a while and that wasn't hard to realize. We obviously had our work cut out for us today.

"I guess we should start. I will start over here and you can start over there Phil."

"Okay. That sounds good to me. Do you wanna start at the spots and then work towards the middle and meet up there?"

"Sure. Why not?"

With that we started cleaning. We got about half of it done by dinner time so we stopped to eat. After we finished eating we went back to the task at hand: cleaning the cabin.

"Dan, I think that we're done cleaning in here. Dan? Dan where are you?"

I went outside and walked straight for a bit. It was about 8:30 at night and the sun was still a little bit up. I found Dan taking a little breather near the river that was about one quarter of a mile from the cabin. It surprised me that Dan had managed to walk that far simply because he doesn't really like doing any physical activity.

I just stood there watching him. He was so beautiful in the sunset, his brown hair almost looking red with the sun's glow. It was perfect, like the most beautiful painting. Okay, maybe not to you but to me it was. I couldn't help it, he just blows me away. I have to admit, I'm in love. In love with Dan Howell.

"Hey, Dan. Dan?"

"Huh? Oh, Phil it's you."

"I think we're done cleaning the cabin. Just wanted you to know that."

"Okay, thanks. Would you like to join me next to the river?"

"Uhm, only if you want me to."

"I want you to. Come here Phil. Sit next to me. It's beautiful over here."

"I bet it is." I said as I started to walk towards Dan.

Once I had sat down I realized how much more beautiful it was. Then Dan said something that caught me by surprise.

"You look great in the sunset Phil. It's like you were meant to be apart of it."

"You really think so?" I said trying to hide the major blush I had on my face.

"Yeah. I do."

After staying a couple minutes longer we went back to the cabin.

 **A/N: This is the end of Chapter 1. hope you enjoyed. As always reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading. I enjoy writing these so I am glad when people read them and favorite them. Chapter 2 will be soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2 and I enjoyed writing it. It drags on a bit but I wanted to add all the things that I wanted so sorry for the long chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil. I only own the plot. Phan is not real but if it was I wouldn't mind.**

We got back to the cabin at about 9:00ish. Dan wanted to relax so we watched some tele. After about 20 minutes of that we went to our rooms and got our beds ready so that when we got tired we could just plopped onto bed without doing anything.

"Phil, will you come with me on a walk?"

"Yeah but are you sure you want to do it in the dark instead of waiting until the morning?"

"I want to do it in the dark. If you pay close enough attention, the dark can be beautiful."

"Okay Dan. Whatever you say." I said as I got my stuff, ready to go on this walk with Dan.

The walk was pretty silent. It was surprising that none of us was talking since we had lots of stuff that we could talk about. I guess that we were too busy taking in the beauty of the darkness to say anything.

The dark really can be beautiful if you pay close enough attention. Well I should say that it brings beautiful things as well as being beautiful itself.

Finally we stopped in an open field just west of the river. Stopping in an open field, I have no idea why. But seeing as Dan was sitting down I couldn't help but follow his lead and sit down as well. Suddenly I felt the urge to look up at the sky. The stars were radiantly gorgeous. My body told me to lay on my back and stare at them and so I did. Dan, however, hadn't looked up and was surprised when I lay down. I turned over in his direction.

"C'mon Dan. Look up and you'll see." Dan looked up.

"It's just so... I have no words to explain how they look."

"Dan, why are we out in the middle of a field?"

"I thought that we could play a game."

"At night?"

"Well, we couldn't really do it earlier. Plus I like it out here."

"Okay, fine. What game is it?"

"..."

"Dan?"

"... uhm... it's truth or dare."

"Oh, okay. Are you sure you want to play that?"

"Yeah, I am. Phil, do you want to start or for me to start."

"You can start."

"Okay. Phil, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush and if so who is it?"

"Uhm... I... I do have a crush and their name is... is...is Dan Howell." I said all the while blushing so hard that I could swear that Dan could see it even in the dark.

"Okay Dan. Truth or dare?"

"Uhm... dar... truth."

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"I have a crush on... on...on...Phil. Phil Lester."

"Really? I thought all my feelings were just one sided, that you didn't want to be with me in that way."

"Phil, truth or dare?"

"I want a dare."

"I dare you to kiss me Phil Lester."

Since I was so determined to not forfeit from any dares I slowly went in to kiss Dan. Before I knew it my lips were locked with his as we passionately kissed. I started to press my lips harder against his and he did the same. I was the first one to brake from the kiss.

"Phil, are you okay? Why did you stop?"

"I was afraid that I would just start smiling in the middle of it. I mean right now my heart is about to explode. I have a question to ask you though, Dan."

"Okay, go ahead and ask."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to spend the rest of your life with me."

"I accept." he said while smiling.

Even though we shouldn't have, we spent the rest of the night in the field staring up at the stars. We kissed all throughout the night and we cuddled with each other as long as we could. And then the sun came up. It was the start of a new day, and we were starting it together. That's all I ever wished for.

The End

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! As always reviews are very welcome. I really enjoyed writing this and I'm sorry for all the repeated "beautiful" because I didn't think to look up different words. Sorry.**


End file.
